Oliver's Reflection on LIfe
by Breyton2009
Summary: Its a Liley oneshot but the twist is its in Oliver's POV. Lily and Oliver used to date. Than she began to date LIly and well Oliver feels left out wondering what happened to his life. i really suck at summaries just read the story!


A/N: This is a Liley story but in Oliver's POV. This idea came to me randomly and I have no idea how I come up with half of the stuff I write. Anyways thanks to thegreatidiot21 for editing my story your a lifesaver.

Pairings: Miley/lily and Jackson/OLiver

Summary: Oliver reflects on his life with his best friends Miley and Lily. Its just a combination of how he is feeling when Miley and Lily leave him in the dirt.

Warnings: If you dont like the idea of two girls or two guys together than obviously this story is not for you to read!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these awesome hannah montana characters.

_All I seem to do is go to school, go to work, than come back home doing nothing. We used to be close, but ever since graduation nothing has ever been the same again. I kept thinking maybe I should have done more to maintain the friendship with the both of them, but it goes both ways. I remember when Lily and I dated leaving Miley feeling left out. I thought we would be together for a long time, but I was wrong. Right before our senior prom is when Lily told me when we needed to talk. A little while after an awkward silence, she confessed about her rising feelings towards Miley. I wasn't surprised at all, knowing that eventually those two would realize the feelings they had towards each other. Of course she was scared, not sure if Miley felt the same way, but I told her long ago Miley had told me a secret. The prom was pretty cool to say the least. I ended up going stay, being the third wheel to Lily and Miley. That would be the last night any of us would hang out again._

_I sit around all day, not a care in the world. Life isn't the same without my two best friends. I get they are a couple now, but did they have to forget about me? I feel as if they left me out in the dirt not even bothering to come by and see how I am doing. We all go to the same college, yet not a word when we pass by each other. They're happy and in love. I am happy for them really I am, but I am kind of jealous. I want what they have. I have been on a few dates here and there, but nothing really serious comes of it. I guess I'm waiting for that one person to spend the rest of my life with._

_I don't usually keep a journal because that's for girls. Who I am kidding? Being friends with Lily Truscott and Miley Stewart tends to rub off on you. I would go to the mall with them to go shopping. Once I went with Miley for a Mani Pedi, which I will admit wasn't too bad. I miss them a lot. We had so much fun together. I thought no matter what happened we would always be friends. I guess not. _

_Miley and Lily have been together ever since senior prom. It's now college graduation. I heard from Jackson they're getting married. A couple weeks later I get an invitation. No phones call, no face to face conversations, no anything, but I get an invitation to the wedding. I didn't know if I should even go, why should I? They haven't said a word to me for four years. I formed a friendship with Jackson and got updates about them from time to time. Its weird how people change and what new friendships you form. I later discovered just how much Jackson and I had in common. He never did find that right girl to be with either. On Miley and Lily's special day, Jackson came over asking me to be in his date to the wedding. Did I just hear that right? I wasn't gay or was I? I accepted. _

_As we finished on the final touches of our tuxedos I looked over at Jackson who just looked at me with such love. His eyes were twinkling, I think I may have seen him blush when I smiled over at him. I must admit he cleans up well. I didn't know what will become of this. Not sure what Jackson and I are. Was he my boyfriend? Just a friend? I didn't want to ask, just going to enjoy whatever this was and hopefully get a chance to talk with Miley and Lily about this newest thing._

I walked up to Lily Truscott well correction Lily Stewart. "Well you two are finally married, how does it feel?" I asked.

She smiles. "It's an amazing feeling, so I see you and Jackson are getting close…so what is the deal with you two?"

I blush at the mention of Jackson. "I wish I could give you an answer to that, but I want to ask you something. Just wondering, how come we haven't talked till now. I missed you both. I understand you guys have your own life and all, but you guys just stopped talking to me."

_I shouldn't have brought that up at all. After all it is their wedding day. I apologized, luckily she is in a forgiving mood. Miley walked over, surprisingly throwing her arms around me for a big hug. I didn't see this coming. She just looked at me smiling pointing over to Jackson. She knew but she wasn't freaked out about it. Jackson came over, suggesting before the newlyweds go off to their honeymoon, that we all should go over to Rico's just like we used to do back in the day._

_For the first time in a long time I felt happy about life. It felt like those days in high school, where Miley, Lily and I would come down to Rico's just to hang out. We would just watch Rico make a fool of Jackson every chance he got, just cause he wanted too. The difference now is Lily and Miley are married and I guess you can say I'm with Jackson. Sometimes we lose touch, than on the biggest moments of your life it all comes together again. _

_We stayed in touch for awhile after that. Jackson and I moved into our own apartment about a year later. Miley and Lily decided to start a family. This is where things became a little odd. Well actually I felt flattered and honored. Miley asked me to be the donor so she could have a child, but that isn't the odd part, Lily went to Jackson and asked him to be a donor so she could have a child as well. Apparently they wanted to start a big family right away. Jackson and I talked about it for a few days deciding that we would do it. Knowing that we would all be linked together for life. Most people would find this really strange, but for us it just felt right. We all became close once the babies were born. Jackson and I were the uncles, giving we are their biological fathers, Miley and Lily were the parents not us. We would be the uncles that spoiled our nieces. Yes that's right they had girls. _

_Olivia Susan Stewart and Liley Ray Stewart. They are the cutest things you could ever see. How they got their names were a combination of ways. In honor of me and Miley's mother, she named their daughter Olivia Susan and as far as Lily goes, she combined Miley and her names together which in turned made their second daughter's name Liley Ray. _

_Life is full of surprises, some of them will upset you causing to wonder if things will ever get better. Next thing you know change happens and you're forced to accept them. I, Oliver, truly have looked back in my life, knowing I had the best friends in the whole world. No matter how everything all started, now I feel as if things will only get better. This is just the gist of how Miley and Lily changed my life._

_The end_


End file.
